


Are you Going to Pay for Drycleaning?

by Oliver_Ravenwood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable little fuck! Isabel, Blond! Levi, Deaf! Farlan Church, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mute! Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Ravenwood/pseuds/Oliver_Ravenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Levi ever goes out. Bad things seem to happen. Such as stupid little brats spilling ice cream all over the front of his jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you Going to Pay for Drycleaning?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I have been dragged under by Cinnamonskull into the beautiful abyss of blond! Levi.
> 
> Seriously, ohmalord.
> 
> Just. Hot damn.

    “Hey, Far,” a bright young woman with red hair named Isabel called to the man next to her, tapping him on the shoulder to gain his attention. “What kind of ice cream do you want?” Farlan’s eyes flicked from her lips to her eyes after she had done speaking.

    “A peppermint,” he answered; his voice slightly off pitch. Isabel gave a determined nod and turned back to the counter.

    “Alright, Connie my man,” she grinned at the college student behind the counter with the shaved head, catching his attention from a young woman to his left sticking straws up her nose and making strange faces. “I’ll have a single waffle cone of peppermint ice cream, dipped in that hard shell chocolate stuff advertised in the window. Next I’ll have a Reese’s peanut butter cup sundae without any nuts – because the peanut butter is  _enough_ , if you know what I mean – and extra cherries! And finally,” her chipper demeanor deflated slightly, “A plain, old boring scoop of vanilla in a waffle cone for Mr. Adventurous.”

    “You got it,” Connie replied and went to fix the order.

    Within six minutes the treats were paid for and Isabel and Farlan exited the small ice cream parlor in the mall and made their way down the strip.

    Not too long in their journey, they spotted a short platinum blond looking through a vendor’s goods.

    The blond – his name was Levi – pushed the sleeve of his turquoise jacket up and sighed in irritation at the babbling clerk not seeming to let him get a word in edgewise. Any other person he would have cut off – or just walked away, but  _no_. It had to be an old lady.

     While most people who knew Levi thought he was this rough and tough badass who’d knock your teeth out by simply looking at him wrong, his best friends, Isabel and Farlan knew better.

    Sure, Levi’s in a badass category all in his own, but he’s no match for the elderly. If they survived to be that old in the first place, they deserve a little bit of respect, he believed.

    “If you don’t mind me saying so dear, with your pale skin, the dark leather cuff would do best.” Levi grunted at the woman’s statement. She was going to continue before she was called to help a young woman wondering about the quality of a leather cord. Levi breathed a sigh of relief and twisted around on his heel only to come to face Isabel and Farlan.

    “Fucking finally,” he huffed, stalking towards the two and taking his cone from Farlan who was nibbling at the chocolate shell around his ice cream.

    Isabel hummed around the white plastic spoon she just stuck in her mouth. “You could just tell her you weren’t interested in her stuff,” she said. The spoon clicked against her teeth and Levi grimaced at the mouthful of ice cream.

    “You’re disgusting,” he told her with his nose scrunched up. He looked at his vanilla cone and flicked his tongue out to taste the simple yet  _oh so delicious_ treat.

    “You know you love me,” she scoffed. She leaned in, placing a kiss on his cheek. Levi jumped back at the cold lips pressed against his skin. He pulled his jacket sleeve down and scrubbed at his cheek.

    “What was that, you stupid woman?!” he continued to wipe at his face while glare at Isabel.

    She laughed lightly. Her reply was cut off by Levi suddenly stumbling forward.  His eyes went wide as his shoulders were shoved forward. The ice cream cone collided with the front of his jacket. He staggered forward two steps before he gained his footing again.

    He carefully drew the sticky frozen mess from the front of his jacket and scowled.

    “Oh shit,” Isabel breathed.

    Levi whirled around to find a young man with shaggy brown hair and teal eyes staring at him. His jaw was slack and his bright eyes wide open in panic. He snapped his mouth shut as he straightened up, Levi noted with much annoyance that the kid was taller than him by several inches.

    “Well?!” he exclaimed, gesturing wildly to his front. “You going to fucking apologize? Pay for dry cleaning? Eh?” the kid shook his head vigorously and opened his mouth. Levi was shouting again though, not letting the kid utter a word. “What? You’re not going to cough up the money? What, are you  _too fucking_  cheap to pay for the damage  _you_  caused?” he went on a loud, colorful rant about how to watch where you’re going and be careful of your surroundings and all that good shit until the kid brought his right fist up and rubbed it in little circles over his chest.

    Oh fucking great. This kid’s either deaf of mute.

    He let out something in between a sigh and a groan. He didn’t know sign language. Sure, he knew a bit. He could keep up with conversations if they were spoken  _very slowly_. If this kid has been using ASL all his fucking life and talked really fast like Farlan and Isabel tended to do, he wouldn’t catch anything.

    As he was about to turn to Isabel, the kid started signing furiously. Levi watched helplessly as he expressed his apologies – or, that’s what Levi guessed by his guilty facial expression.

    “Alright, hang on,” he said after a solid minute. He held up his hands in a calming gesture. “I,” he pointed to himself. “Don’t,” he made an ‘x’ with his arms. “Speak,” he closed his hand repeatedly. “Your language,” he pointed to the brunet finally. The two behind him snickered lightly at his poor communication skills, to which he returned with a ‘little bird’ behind his back.

    The brunet’s eyebrows shot up before smirking.

**-X-**

**_Not three minutes ago~_ **

    Geez, how much should a sister text you in a day?

    Eren’s phone had been blowing up  _all day long_  and it was just to remind him of things he was supposed to be shopping for.

    It was a special occasion. Marco – a close friend – was turning twenty-one soon and Eren was put on the part planning committee. Hooray.

    As much as Eren loved Marco, this party was getting to be too much.

    Since it was in the middle of summer, there was going to have to be a place to swim, but it also had to be a semi private place. Jean had wanted a minibar. Ymir and Reiner wanted to do fireworks. Krista wanted streamers, and  _everybody_  wanted a huge ass cake.

    And Eren got stuck planning it all. Ugh.

    Sasha, his little sister joked it was because he couldn’t talk back. Hah. Ha ha ha. That was one he hadn’t heard before…

     He rolled his eyes, but unlocked his phone and opened the newest text from Sasha.

     **Little shister:** _DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE FORGET THAT MARCO’S ALLERGIC TO RED DYE_

    Great; one more thing to consider.

    He punched in an automatic reply  _“Do u think I would try n poison our freckled saint?”_  and check my other messages – one text from Mikasa, a Facebook notification from Armin and seven messages from Reiner…

    He had just opened his Facebook app when his head bumped into something. His head snapped up to see a little kid, by the size of him. His hair was platinum blond styled in an undercut. His shoulders were hunched over and he was still as a board before twisting on his heel to face Eren.

    The jaw Eren didn’t know was hanging open snapped shut and he straightened up under the – definitely  _not_  a little kid like he had originally thought – blond’s death scowl.

    “Well?!” he bellowed. “You going to fucking apologize? Pay for dry cleaning?”

    Shit. This guy expected words; something Eren wasn’t capable of producing.

    He shook his head, trying to tell the man he was mute, but he continued yelling. Eren slid his phone into the back pocket of his jeans.

    “What? You’re not going to cough up the money? What, are you  _too fucking_ cheap to pay for the damage  _you_  caused?” Before Eren could interject and blow up about the cheap comment, he started rambling about “public safety” and “stupid-ass brats” and “Imbecilic assholes that don’t look where the fuck they’re going”.

    Eren silently brought his right fist up, his fingers in an  _s_  and rubbed it in a few circles in the middle of his chest.

     _“I’m sorry.”_

    The guy (who Eren placed to be in his early twenties), let out a sigh at Eren’s movement.

    “Fuck,” he breathed almost inaudibly. “Alright, hang on.” He said and he put his hands up. Eren’s eyebrow rose at the sudden game of charades the man put on, while saying “ _I do not speak your language”_.

     Eren was almost offended at the show before suddenly smirking. His hands started moving as an open mouthed grin broke out across his face.

     _“_ Since _, you don’t speak ‘my language’, then I can say any fucking thing I want right now, huh?”_  he laughed at the man’s confused expression.  _“Okay, let’s try this, you asshole. My name’s Eren, I’m a college student at Maria University, majoring in engineering. But you don’t understand a fucking thing I’m saying, and your friends probably don’t either.”_  He glanced at the blond and the redhead by the guy’s side.  _“I could be saying that monkeys are flying around the city, and you’d have no idea what I’m saying. I could admit that I’ve noticed in your little rant about my being a juvenile delinquent that you’re pretty good looking. You may be an ass, but you’re hot as hell. Whoever told you that white blond would look good on you deserve a statue put up in their honor because it works for you._

_“And I’m sorry about the ice cream, but do you have to be such a jerk about it? I mean come on, for real? It’ll wash out for goodness’ sake! Yes, I’ll pay for dry cleaning as soon as I get my fun out of confusing the fuck out of you. And since I don’t even have to make sense – rotating cars, pickpocketing pug dogs, ninety nine problems but a bitch ain’t one, and last but not least, two camels in a tiny car, good day sir.”_

    Eren’s sweet victory over the company of three crumbled when the two behind shorty bust out laughing.

    “Oh my lord, you’re golden!” the redhead giggled from her bent over position, holding her stomach. “Pug dogs! Ha!”

    “What did he say?!” the short one demanded.

    The tall blond grinned at Eren before bringing up his hands. He signed as he spoke. “Nice to meet you Eren, my name’s Farlan.” He laughed a little before continuing. Eren could see by the hearing aid in his ear and by his voice being slightly off pitch that Farlan was deaf. “This is Levi,” he gestured to the blond trying to get a response out of the girl. “And that’s Isabel.”

     _“Nice to meet you,”_  Eren said.  _“And I apologize for everything in the past ten minutes.”_

    Farlan shook his hand in front of him. “No need. Izzy seemed to enjoy it.” Eren nodded with an amused smile at the girl currently being threatened by Levi.

    Levi scoffed as he pulled back from the girl, giving up on getting Eren’s words out of her. He turned to Eren. “So are you paying for dry cleaning or not?” he asked.

    Eren pulled his phone from his back pocket and typed a message on his memo pad before holding it up for the man to see.

_Yea, I’ll pay for the cleaners._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I think I am going to continue this, but I'm not too sure. I've got a lot of shit to work on already, you know?
> 
> Ah fuck it, I am going to continue it.


End file.
